HF 044 Blue Dragon and confrontation with Hank
10:44:56 PM *** Rune glares at Hank. *** 10:45:15 PM Rune: You need anger management lessons! 10:45:41 PM Hank: We should start looking for the dragon. 10:46:11 PM *** Rune casts her locating spell for a blue dragon? *** 10:47:00 PM Hank: And I don't have anger management problems Rune. 10:47:28 PM Rune: Then why were you beating up one of our two only informants. 10:48:24 PM Hank: I was questioning him. 10:48:34 PM Rune: With your FISTS. 10:49:27 PM Hank: No , with a wall. 10:50:08 PM Hank: We should start heading towards the guild. 10:50:17 PM Quill: ((I figured we were.)) 10:50:17 PM Josh: ...I had assumed you had been. 10:50:23 PM Josh: (( lol )) 10:50:48 PM Hank: (( ok )) 10:51:11 PM Josh: Alright, can I get perception checks. 10:51:38 PM Quill: (( 9 )) 10:51:41 PM Hank: (( 11 )) 10:52:27 PM Josh: So, you guys begin approaching the guild and you see that the...wait...why is that illusory blue dragon still there? The festival's over. And wasn't it bigger? 10:52:43 PM Rune: ... oh. That blue dragon. 10:53:06 PM Quill: ... can you use the rod, Rune? 10:53:29 PM Josh: As you get closer, you see Hubert (the illusionist) waving his arms in front of the guild. 10:53:30 PM Rune: .... I'll try to release it. 10:53:36 PM *** Rune tries that with the rod! *** 10:53:56 PM Josh: Let me roll arcana for you. 10:53:58 PM Quill: Hubert? 10:54:31 PM Josh: Hubert: "Blasted spell! I leave it up a few days too late, and now it won't come undone." 10:54:43 PM Quill: Are you sure it's your spell? 10:54:54 PM Josh: Suddenly, the dragon's eyes glaze over, and it looks at Rune. 10:55:07 PM Josh: Hubert: "Of course it's the spell, what else could--" 10:55:13 PM Josh: Hubert goes stark white. 10:55:33 PM Josh: His eyes unglaze and he goes back to lounging. 10:56:22 PM Quill: .... did it work? 10:56:24 PM Josh: Hubert: "...is that...is that a...?" 10:56:35 PM Rune: It's a dragon. A blue one. 10:56:42 PM Rune: I tried to release it. 10:56:54 PM Rune: ... maybe he or she wants to be there. 10:57:01 PM Josh: The dragon lets out a monstrous yawn, and claws gently at the roof, knocking down a few tiles. 10:57:34 PM Hank: Probably not the safest place for it to be. 10:57:37 PM Quill: Hey, you. Are you still mind controlled? 10:57:57 PM Josh: The dragon opens it eyes again and looks down at Quill. 10:58:12 PM Josh: Dragon: "Oh...hello...would you like to be part of my hoard?" 10:58:21 PM Josh: Dragon: "So many coming in here to worship me." 10:58:28 PM Quill: Not especially. Jarqin's dead. 10:58:44 PM Josh: Dragon: "What's a Jarqin?" 10:59:05 PM Quill: The guy who brought you here? 10:59:23 PM Josh: Dragon: "Oh, the two-legger. Good, he sucked." 10:59:36 PM Quill: What did he have you doing? 11:00:03 PM Josh: Dragon: " yawn Well...let me think...it was kind of blurry...he wanted me to find some guy." 11:00:16 PM Josh: Dragon: "He had a stick he wanted." 11:00:58 PM Hank: Do you remember any specifics about the guy you were supposed to find? 11:01:28 PM Josh: Dragon: "Uh...wrinkly...small...pushing a big wooden thing with lots of stuff." 11:01:44 PM Quill: Oh, wait, that's... what's his name. 11:01:45 PM Josh: Dragon: "Doesn't matter, I broke the control last night. I'm just too powerful for him." 11:02:01 PM Quill: Oh. Well, good job. What's your name? 11:02:09 PM Hank: So why are you still here? 11:02:39 PM *** Rune hypocritically elbows Hank in the gut. *** 11:02:50 PM Josh: Dragon: "It's so nice, and warm, and there's a big hoard under me." 11:03:55 PM Josh: Hubert leans into Quill. "He can't stay here." 11:04:09 PM Quill: Hey, what's your name? 11:04:29 PM Josh: Dragon: "Irgenth." 11:05:08 PM Hank: "Oof" 11:05:28 PM Hank: Is there anything that would make you want to leave? 11:05:30 PM Quill: Irgenth. See, here's the issue, the building you're sitting on isn't yours, really. 11:05:59 PM Quill: ((blue dragons are the WORST.)) 11:06:02 PM Josh: Irgenth: "...but it's so comfy." 11:06:17 PM Quill: It might not be super comfy when everyone figures out you're not an illusion. 11:06:31 PM Josh: ((I know right. God, who would want to be around a blue dragon all day. :P )) 11:07:01 PM Rune: I thought blue dragons liked nice deserts better. I don't think there's any sand here for miles. Not proper sand. 11:07:28 PM Josh: Irgenth: "...it is kind of hard." 11:07:40 PM Josh: Irgenth: "But it's not as hard as the mountains." 11:08:10 PM Rune: Where is the nearest desert, Hank? 11:09:20 PM Hank: Just south of the city 11:09:53 PM Rune: That might be a better place than a mountain. 11:10:04 PM Rune: And you can always go back to the mountains later if you want. 11:12:12 PM Josh: Irgenth thinks. "I dunno. This place seems safe. Elder says not to leave the herd, but I want to...but I don't want to be killed either." 11:12:38 PM Josh: Irgenth: "...is it safe from two-leggers in the desert?" 11:12:55 PM Creed: "I've never been to the desert, so I couldn't say personally." 11:13:27 PM Hank: It will be safer than here, there will be less two letters around. 11:13:45 PM Quill: Yeah. Do you have any strong feelings for the dragons you were brought here with? 11:13:57 PM Rune: Probably safer? If you wanted to be here you could disguise yourself like Vaighul does and the silly two-legs would never know, since they can't smell anything properly. 11:14:36 PM Josh: Irgenth: "...Grimroth's a dick." 11:14:44 PM Josh: Irgenth: "And I don't wanna be human." 11:15:24 PM Quill: Well, then the desert is probably safer. And if you get into problems, you can come and find us. 11:16:01 PM Josh: Irgenth thinks about this and jumps off. 11:16:25 PM Josh: Irgenth: "Ok...this hoard doesn't have enough shinnies anyway." 11:16:46 PM Rune: We're AEGIS, by the way, if you need to find us. 11:17:00 PM Josh: Irgenth nods and holds out a claw to shake. 11:18:12 PM *** Rune shakes his hand. Or hers. *** 11:18:38 PM Josh: His. 11:18:44 PM Josh: He sounds like a guy, at least. 11:19:05 PM Rune: Thank you, Irgenth. Be careful and enjoy the desert! 11:19:20 PM Josh: Irgenth: "Thanks, for two-leggers, you're ok." 11:19:34 PM Josh: Irgenth outstretches his wings and takes off into the air. 11:19:49 PM *** Rune waves. *** 11:20:01 PM Josh: He soars up over the houses as people look up, dumbfounded and awestruck. 11:20:18 PM Quill: Well. Guys, we did it, I think we're Friends of Dragons. 11:20:46 PM Rune: He's beautiful. 11:21:08 PM Josh: He becomes just a shadow against the bright sky, and then he can't be seen at all. 11:21:26 PM Rune: Now, Hank, what is your deal with Jam. 11:22:04 PM Hank: Are we going to do this right now? 11:22:09 PM Rune: Yes. 11:22:27 PM Rune: It's not just that he's a criminal, what is it? He didn't kill your father because I've met your father. 11:23:23 PM Hank: We probably have other things to do. We should probably tell William what we have found out. 11:23:47 PM Rune: I want to know. It's becoming a performance issue! 11:23:51 PM *** Hank will start walking towards Kai. *** 11:23:52 PM Quill: No, we should do this now, you just come off as a bit of a crazy person. 11:24:05 PM Quill: How long till you turn on us? 11:24:10 PM Rune: Slamming someone's head into a wall isn't a bit. 11:24:12 PM Quill: Start tossing me against walls? 11:24:53 PM Rune: Did he kill your wife or your partner or something? 11:25:05 PM Rune: ... he's not your evil twin, is he? 11:25:45 PM Hank: I wouldn't turn in you guys. I promise not to lay a hand on him again. Is that good enough. 11:26:41 PM Rune: No! What's going ON with you? 11:26:57 PM Rune: .... you have post-traumatic stress disorder, don't you.... 11:27:23 PM Hank: Nothing I am fine. Can we please move on. 11:27:51 PM Quill: Seriously, you've been very unpredictable. 11:28:55 PM Rune: Volatile even. 11:29:50 PM Creed: "I'd stop them but I am curious." 11:29:56 PM Hank: Well then I will endeavour to be less so 11:30:27 PM Hank: I am sleeping now and I will hold to the promises I have made. 11:30:36 PM Hank: Is that good enough? 11:31:03 PM Hank: If not you can ask William to assign you a new liaison. 11:31:44 PM Rune: I want you to be okay. 11:32:44 PM Hank: I am fine, if that's not good enough than I can go back to normal guard duty. 11:33:18 PM Quill: Has anyone who have ever said 'I'm fine' ever meant it? 11:33:20 PM Rune: I don't want you to go back to normal guard duty, Hank. You're important to us. 11:35:33 PM Hank: Then l will be ok and we can talk when tensions aren't so high and we are in a slightly more private setting ok? 11:35:44 PM Quill: All right. 11:35:46 PM Rune: ... all right. 11:35:50 PM *** Rune hugs Hank. *** 11:36:25 PM *** Hank will lightly hug back. ***